Anouk Frazier und die Essenz des Lebens
by Jake's fate
Summary: Anouk Frazier ist ein ganz normales Mädchen, das von ihrer lieblosen Mutter aufgezogen wird bis sie eines Tages das Geheimnis des Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 entdeckt. Ist sie eine Hexe und welche Abenteuer werden sie in Hogwarts erwarten?


Julia Miller hätte schon immer gern zur High Society gehört und sie wäre bestimmt zur eitelsten Frau des 21

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt, gehört der unvergleichlichen JKR, den Rest habe ich Unwürdige in einem Anfall von Selbstüberschätzung hinzugedichtet

Anouk Frazier und die Essenz des Lebens

Julia Miller hätte schon als Kind immer gern zur High Society gehört und sie wäre bestimmt zum eitelsten Teenager des 21. Jahrhunderts gewählt worden, wenn die braven Bürger von London sie gekannt hätten.

Zur großen Freude vieler Beauty-Firmen heiratete sie im Jahr 2006 tatsächlich in eine der reichsten Familien Londons ein und hatte nun ein schier unerschöpfliches Budget zur Verfügung, dass sie zur Verschönerung ihres Körpers verschleudern konnte.

Der Mann, der durch ihre wasserstoffblonde, langbeinige Schönheit ihre Oberflächlichkeit und ihren Egoismus übersah, war Michael Frazier, Sohn eines Finanzmagnaten.

Michael Frazier war ein Mann mit durchschnittlichem IQ, aber einem überdurchschnittlich trainierten Körper, der sich wenig fürs Geschäft, dafür umso mehr für die Publicity interessierte. Und dazu gehörte eine schöne Ehefrau an seinem sonnenstudiobraunen Arm.

In diese Zweckehe wurde im Sommer 2007 ein Mädchen geboren.

Von Anfang an war sie DAS Vorzeigebaby, denn sie schrie fast gar nicht und blieb selbst im Anblick des Blitzlichtgewitters immer ruhig. Mit der Zeit zeigte sich jedoch, dass dieses Mädchen, das den Namen Anouk Aurelia trug, nichts mit ihren Eltern gemeinsam hatte. Aus dem pummeligen Baby wurde ein fast schon zerbrechlich wirkendes schmales Kind und auch ihre porzellanweiße Haut trug nicht dazu bei diesen Eindruck zu verwischen. Ihre Haare weigerten sich irgendeine Farbe anzunehmen und blieben so hellblond, dass es fast weiß wirkte. Doch das Merkmal, das sie am allermeisten von anderen Kindern unterschied, waren ihre Augen: Das linke Auge war schokoladenbraun und das rechte dunkelgrün.

Michael Frazier kümmerte das seltsame Aussehen seiner Tochter wenig, da er ohnehin die meiste Zeit mit irgendwelchen Freunden und Freundinnen in den Alpen Skifahren, am Ballermann feiern oder auf seiner Yacht Champagnertrinken war und den Paparazzis sein strahlendes Zahnweiß-Lächeln zeigte.

Julia Miller-Frazier machte sich schon mehr Sorgen um die Andersartigkeit ihrer Tochter, denn mit einem Kind mit zwei verschiedenfarbigen Augen konnte sie sich nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Außerdem war es ihr ein bisschen unheimlich, dass Anouk nie aktiv am Geschehen teilnahm, sondern immer nur still dabeisaß und alles beobachtete.

Der einzige, der ihre Andersartigkeit zu schätzen wusste, war ihr Großvater Ulric Frazier. Wenn Ihr Vater mal wieder in der Welt unterwegs war und ihre Mutter zu einem dringenden Termin im Schönheitssalon musste, nahm Ulric sie mit. So kam es, dass sie sehr viel Zeit bei ihm verbrachte und praktisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufwuchs, unbehelligt vom Rampenlicht, das ihre Eltern so geblendet hatte. Trotzdem blieb sie ein sehr verschlossenes und in sich gekehrtes Kind und vertraute sich nur ihrem Großvater an.

Als sie sechs Jahre alt wurde, ließen ihre Eltern sich scheiden. Von dem blutigen Sorgerechtsstreit um sie, als Ulrics Alleinerbin, bekam sie nur mit, dass sie mit ihrer Mutter in ein kleineres Haus mit weniger Dienstboten zog.

Als sie zehn war, starb ihr Großvater in einem Autounfall. Woraufhin Michael extra seinen Ägyptenurlaub abbrach und das Testament seines Vaters anfechtete. Zu Julias großem Leidwesen gewann er, nachdem wahrscheinlich eine größere Summe Schmiergeld auf das Schweizer Bankkonto des Richters überwiesen worden war.

Für Anouk war der Verlust ihrer einzigen Vertrauensperson der erste Schicksalsschlag in ihrem jungen Leben, aber leider nicht der letzte. Sie aß fast gar nichts mehr und die ohnehin sehr einsilbigen Gespräche mit ihrer Mutter hörten ganz auf. Oft zog sie sich tagelang in ihr Zimmer zurück, vergrub sich in ihren Büchern und weigerte sich die Tür aufzuschließen.

Julia, die in ihrer Egozentrik Anouks Verlust nicht begreifen konnte, berief ein Mutter-Tochter-Gespräch ein, das darin endete, dass Julia ihrer Tochter den Schlüssel wegnahm und ihr ihren ganzen Frust entgegenschrie, während Anouk sich die Ohren zuhielt und sich auf ihrem Sessel zu einer winzigen Kugel zusammenrollte. Sie summte, um die Stimme auszublenden, als mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Splittern ein Portrait ihrer Mutter von der Bilderwand fiel und in einer Lawine aus Glas und Papierfetzen alle anderen Bilder mit sich riss. Anouk floh bei dieser Gelegenheit zurück in ihr Zimmer. Nachdem Julia sich weitestgehend von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, stampfte sie die Treppe hoch und versuchte in das Zimmer zu stürmen, doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Verwirrt zog sie den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche, doch so oft sie ihn auch im Schloss drehte, die Tür verweigerte ihr den Zutritt. Währenddessen saß Anouk zitternd in der hintersten Ecke ihres Zimmers und starrte mit angstgeweiteten Augen auf die wackelnde Türklinke. Sie wagte sich erst zu entspannen, als Julia sich endlich entfernte, nicht ohne vorher noch eine Drohung auszusprechen.

Dieser Zwischenfall ereignete sich einige Wochen vor Anouks elftem Geburtstag. Da sie sich in ihrem Zimmer nicht mehr sicher fühlte, stahl sie sich in den folgenden Tagen immer öfter sehr früh morgens aus dem Haus und unternahm lange Streifzüge durch die Stadt, von denen sie erst dann zurückkehrte, wenn sie sicher war, dass ihre Mutter das Haus verlassen hatte.

Auf einem dieser Streifzüge geriet sie in eines der düstereren Viertel Londons. Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag, aber in diese Straße fielen wenige Sonnenstrahlen. Die Fassaden der Häuser waren schmutzig, manche hatten zerbrochene Fensterscheiben, von vielen Türen blätterte die Farbe und neben etlichen Vortreppen lagen Abfallhaufen, die faulig stanken. Nicht bereit sich von dieser Düsternis abschrecken zu lassen setzte sie ihren Weg fort, extra langsam und las die Hausnummern an denen sie vorbeiging, um sich abzulenken. 15...14...13...11... wie seltsam es gab keine Hausnummer zwölf in dieser Straße. Sie ging zurück zu der Stelle an der das Haus Nummer zwölf hätte stehen sollen, aber hier war nur ein schmaler Platz zwischen der 13 und der 11 auf dem kümmerlicher Rasen wuchs, mehr grau als grün. Ein ganzes Haus würde hier nie hineinpassen, dachte sie und beeilte sich die Straße hinter sich zu lassen. An der Ecke blieb sie noch einmal stehen und betrachtete den Straßennamen. Grimmauldplatz. Gruseliger Name. Sie würde nachschlagen was es mit dem Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 auf sich hatte. Sie warf noch einen Blick zurück zu dem einsamen Stück Rasen, aber es war verschwunden. Ungläubig lief sie zurück und starrte den klapprigen Gartenzaun an, der nun den Rasen umgab. Und dieser war auch nicht länger ungepflegt und grau, sondern hatte sich in einen verwilderten Vorgarten verwandelt. Zwischen die Nummern 11 und 13 hatte sich noch ein ganzes Haus gequetscht. Es stach aus den grauen Fassaden heraus wie ein Pfau aus einer Schar Gänse. Die Stirnseite war strahlendweiß gekalkt, die Fensterläden und die Tür grün gestrichen und die Fenster blitzten in der Sonne, die seltsamerweise dieses Haus beleuchtete während alle andern düster blieben. Aus einem offenen Fenster im ersten Stock war Radiomusik zu vernehmen und kurz erschien eine rothaarige Frau, die eine Bettdecke zum lüften aus dem Fenster hängte. Mit großen Augen betrachtete Anouk das Wunder, das vor ihren Augen stattgefunden hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass als sie fünf Minuten zuvor hier stehen geblieben war und sich über die fehlende Nr. 12 gewundert hatte, nur ein Fleck grauen Grases existiert hatte. Aber es gab keinen Zweifel: die Messingziffer 12 blinkte ihr wie frisch poliert von der Tür entgegen. Darunter war ein kleineres, anscheinend selbstgemachtes Schild angebracht. Anouk musste sich anstrengen, um es von ihrem Standpunkt vor dem Gartentor lesen zu können.

„Willkommen bei den Potters", stand da und drumherum war eine lachende Sonne gemalt. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein rothaariges Mädchen kam heraus. Anouk, die nicht beim Starren ertappt werden wollte, versteckte sich schnell hinter einem blühenden Fliederbusch. „Lily! Ich hoffe du hast nicht schon wieder Daddys Besen mit raus genommen??" rief eine weibliche Stimme ihr hinterher. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Mom, was denkst du nur von mir?", rief das Mädchen namens Lily zurück und versteckte dabei einen glänzenden Holzbesen hinter ihrem Rücken. Als die Tür zugefallen war, drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um und verschwand in eine Ecke des Gartens, die durch hohe Bäume vor Blicken aus dem Haus geschützt war. Anouk folgte ihr auf der anderen Seite des Gartenzauns. Lily trug einen roten Pullover und darüber einen Jeans-Latzrock mit ausgebeulten Taschen. Dazu hatte sie eine violette Strumpfhose an und gelbe Stulpen über ihre ausgelatschten Turnschuhe gezogen.

Im Schutz der Bäume warf sie noch einen schuldbewussten Blick zurück zum Haus und bestieg dann den Besen als wollte sie auf ihm reiten. Anouk schaute verwundert zu als sie ihren Rock arrangierte, sich noch einmal vorsichtig umschaute und sich leicht vom Boden abstieß. Anouk grinste über die Naivität des anderen Mädchens, als ihr der Mund offen stehen blieb. Sie flog tatsächlich! Etwa einen Meter über dem Boden drehte sie ihre Kreise. Anouk rieb sich die Augen, aber es war keine Illusion: Lily ritt einen fliegenden Besen! Überfordert drehte Anouk sich um und lief nach Hause. Dort schlich sie sich auf Zehenspitzen am Wohnzimmer vorbei, wo ihre Mutter gerade schrill ins Telefon lachte.

In ihrem Zimmer ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und rubbelte mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht. Es musste Einbildung gewesen sein, Häuser erschienen nicht einfach und es gab keine fliegenden Besen. Sie war durch die Stadt gelaufen und hatte mit offenen Augen geträumt. So musste es gewesen sein. In dieser Nacht träumte sie, dass die Haushälterin sie auf ihrem fliegenden Staubsauger verfolgte, während sie die Treppe hinaufrannte und hinter ihr alle Bilder von den Wänden fielen.

Am nächsten Morgen stahl sie sich sehr früh an der offenen Schlafzimmertür ihrer Mutter vorbei und schnaubte verächtlich über die grüne Paste, die Julia sich ins Gesicht geschmiert hatte.

Erst als sie um die Straßenecke gebogen war, konnte sie aufatmen. Wieder einmal geschafft.

Eilig machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Grimmauldplatz. Die sonnenbeschienene Hausnummer 12 mit dem verwilderten grünen Urwaldvorgarten stand noch immer an ihrem Platz zwischen der 11 und der 13. Anouk zog den Palmtop ihrer Mutter aus ihrem Rucksack und rief eine Karte von diesem Teil Londons auf. Der GPS-Sender überprüfte ihren Standort und sendete ein Satellitenbild auf ihren Bildschirm. Aus der Vogelperspektive erkannte Anouk deutlich, dass sie laut dem GPS vor einem leeren Stück Rasen zwischen den Hausnummern 11 und 13 stehen sollte. Doch ihre Augen sagten etwas ganz anderes. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür von Nummer 12 und heraus trat ein schlanker, schwarzhaariger Mann in einem langen schwarzen Umhang. Er verwuschelte dem rothaarigen Mädchen, das an seinem Arm hing den Schopf, bevor er sie absetzte und sich zu der ebenfalls rothaarigen Frau umdrehte, die hinter ihm aus der Tür getreten war und ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf den Mund drückte. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und... war verschwunden. Einfach verschwunden! Anouk bekam den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Es konnte keine Einbildung sein. Im einen Moment war er noch da und lächelte seine Tochter an und im nächsten Moment: Nichts! Einfach nicht mehr da! Lily und ihre Mutter schienen sich gar nicht darüber zu wundern, dass ihr Vater sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte und gingen wieder nach drinnen. Anouk stand draußen hinter dem Fliederbusch und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das war wie Zauberei. Fliegende Besen, plötzlich auftauchende Häuser und verschwindende Menschen.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und heraus kam Lily, vorsichtig über die Schulter spähend in ihrer Hand den Wunderbesen. Sie war schon fast hinter den Bäumen verschwunden und außer Sicht. Als sich im obersten Stockwerk ein Fenster öffnete. Anouk wollte dem anderen Mädchen zurufen sich zu beeilen, aber es war zu spät: „Lily Potter!!"

Lily blieb mitten im Schritt stehen und drehte sich langsam und schuldbewusst zu ihrer Mutter um, die sich wütend aus dem Fenster lehnte.

„Hatte ich dir nicht ausdrücklich verboten den Feuerblitz deines Vaters zu benutzen??"

„Ja", antwortete sie kleinlaut.

„Und warum tust du es dann doch? Du hast doch einen eigenen Besen!"

„Mom!", rief sie gequält, „das ist ein Nimbus! Wie soll ich denn je in die Quidditchmannschaft kommen, wenn ich nur auf einem Nimbus üben konnte?"

„Ich habe damals auf einem Sauberwisch 7 fliegen gelernt, der war noch viel älter als dein Nimbus 2004!"

„Jaja, ich weiß! Ab-"

„Außerdem sollst du hier überhaupt nicht fliegen, wenn du aus Versehen nur einen Zentimeter über den Zaun kommst, sehen dich die Muggel!"

„Mom!", dieses mal ein leicht genervter Unterton, für Anouk hörte es sich nach einem Thema an, über das schon oft diskutiert worden war. „Ich passe schon auf, dass mich keiner sieht! Ich fliege nur einen Meter über dem Boden, höchstens!"

„Warte bis ich Zeit habe dich zu Oma zu bringen. Da kannst du mit Hugo zusammen üben. Bring jetzt sofort den Besen wieder rein oder ich verhexe dein Radio, sodass es nur noch Celestina Warbeck spielt, pausenlos!", grinsend schloss die Mutter das Fenster und verschwand. Grummelnd schlurfte Lily zurück zur Haustür. „Celestina Warbeck! Also ehrlich! Sauberwisch 7, jaja! Selbst Al durfte Daddys Besen zum üben haben! Nur ich nicht! Immer heißt es: Lily Potter tu dies nicht, tu das nicht! Unfair, unfair, unfair! Wartet nur bis ich einen eigenen Zauberstab habe!" Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Anouk sackte am Gartenzaun zusammen. Fliegende Besen, verhexte Radios, Zauberstäbe! Es war alles zu viel für sie. Um Himmels willen, wer besaß denn heute noch ein Radio? Außerdem, was waren Muggel? Und wieso konnten sie Lily nicht sehen, solange sie auf dem Grundstück blieb? Sie, Anouk, konnte sie ja auch sehen! Und Quidditch, war das überhaupt ein Wort?

Als Lily kurz darauf wieder rauskam, war ihr grimmiges Gesicht schon wieder verschwunden. Anouk spähte gespannt durch den Fliederbusch, um kein weiteres unnormales Geschehen zu verpassen. Aber Lily legte sich nur auf dem Rasen in die Sonne und schlug ein Buch auf.

Kurzentschlossen strich Anouk den Staub aus ihrem adretten Sommerkleid, trat ans Tor und räusperte sich. Lily blickte verwirrt von ihrer Geschichte auf und schaute sich um. Ihre Augen wurden weit, als sie Anouk am Gartentor stehen sah. Sie rappelte sich auf und strich ihren Jeansrock glatt, genau wie Anouk kurz zuvor. Langsam kam sie näher, bis die beiden Mädchen sich gegenüberstanden, nur getrennt durch den klapprigen Gartenzaun. Anouk bemerkte, dass sie eine Handbreit größer war als Lily.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Anouk", sagte Anouk, plötzlich verlegen.

„Hallo Anouk, ich bin Lily. Lily Potter", fügte sie stolz hinzu.

„Hi Lily. Ich...ich wollte dich was fragen... das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich total blöd und so... aber... bist du eine Hexe?"

„Na klar!", jetzt wurden Anouks Augen weit, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Es war nur so ein Verdacht gewesen, aber jetzt...

„Aber das musst du doch wissen! Du bist doch schließlich auch eine!" fügte Lily hinzu. Und damit brach Anouks Weltbild vollends zusammen.

„W-w-w-was??"

Lily brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen!". Anouks Welt kam gerade wieder ins Lot, als Lily zu ihrem Haus deutete und fragte: „Du kannst es doch sehen, oder?" Anouk nickte stumm. „Siehst du, dann ist der Fall klar: Muggel können Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 nicht sehen, also musst du eine Hexe sein", sie öffnete das Gartentor und zog die betäubte Anouk zu ihrer Decke auf dem Rasen. „Du bist muggelgeboren", stellte Lily resigniert fest.

„Was sind Muggel?", fragte Anouk, die ihren Schock jetzt überwunden hatte und neugierig wurde.

„Alle anderen Menschen, die nicht zaubern können. Schau, es gibt die Zauberer und Hexen wie wir und die anderen, das sind die Muggel. Manchmal bekommen die Muggel aber auch Kinder, die zaubern können, das sind dann die Muggelgeborenen wie du. Aber die dürfen auch nach Hogwarts, um zaubern zu lernen."

„Was ist Hogwarts?"

„Hogwarts ist die beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf der ganzen Welt. Meine ganze Familie war schon dort. Und James und Al sind auch gerade da, das sind meine großen Brüder.", sagte sie stolz.

Anouk wollte das alles glauben, aber ihr Verstand konnte es nicht aufnehmen.

„Veralberst du mich auch nicht? Zauberei, so was gibt es doch überhaupt nicht!"

„Natürlich gibt es das! Ich kann meinen fliegenden Besen holen und es dir beweisen!", empört sprang Lily auf.

„Nein, nein! Ich glaube dir ja, es ist nur alles so viel auf einmal"

Beruhigt setzte Lily sich wieder auf die Decke.

„Du Lily, ich habe dich und deine Mutter vorhin reden gehört... und was ich fragen wollte: Was ist Quidditch?"

„Das ist unser Sport, Zauberersport. Man spielt es auf fliegenden Besen. Meine Mom ist Jägerin bei den Holyhead Harpies. Und Daddy war früher Sucher in der Hausmannschaft von Hogwarts. Und Al ist das jetzt auch und wenn ich in die Schule komme will ich auch in die Mannschaft, ich bin nämlich ziemlich gut. Besser zumindest als Hugo"

„Was, was, was??", Anouk hatte kein Wort verstanden.

„Hugo, das ist mein Cousin. Wir üben immer zusammen. Aber er ist nicht so gut wie ich. Und Jäger und Sucher sind zwei Mitglieder in einer Quidditch-Mannschaft. Es gibt nämlich sieben Spieler..." und die nächste halbe Stunde erklärte Lily ihr ausführlichst die Spielregeln, die im Grunde doch gar nicht so kompliziert waren.

„Sag mal wie alt bist du eigentlich?", unterbrach Lily sich mitten in ihrem Monolog selbst.

„Ich werde Ende Juni elf", antwortete Anouk „Warum?"

„Wow, du bist genauso alt wie Hugo und ich, das heißt, dass, falls du nach Hogwarts kommst, was außer Frage steht meine ich, dann kommen wir in die selbe Klasse!", Lily lachte glücklich und Anouk konnte nicht anders als mitzulachen. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Lilys Mutter steckte den Kopf heraus. „Lily, Essen ist gleich fertig, kommst du- Oh du hast Besuch?", sie trat ganz vor die Tür. Die Mädchen rappelten sich auf und Lily hüpfte ihrer Mutter entgegen, Anouk folgte etwas langsamer. „Mom, das ist Anouk, sie stand vorhin vorm Gartentor. Ist das nicht lustig?" „Anouk Frazier. Nett sie kennen zu lernen Mrs. Potter.", sagte Anouk und streckte Lilys Mutter die Hand entgegen. „Hallo Anouk, Ginny Potter, ebenfalls erfreut" „Mom, sie ist muggelgeboren, sie wusste nicht mal dass es Hexen gibt, geschweige denn, dass sie selbst eine ist. Mom? Darf sie bitte zum Essen bleiben?" „Nun, wenn sie möchte sicher" Anouk, die nichts lieber wollte, als mehr über die Hexen zu erfahren, sagte schüchtern „Wenn es keine Umstände macht?" „ Natürlich nicht, kommt rein ihr zwei"

Das Haus war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet, vollgestopft, ein bisschen unordentlich, aber nichtsdestotrotz sauber. Nicht zu vergleichen mit Anouks eigenem steril geputzten Zuhause, wo nie etwas herumlag. Direkt in der langen, freundlichen Eingangshalle hing ein großes Ölgemälde, das eine sehr hässliche alte Frau mit schwarzer Haube zeigte, die schlafend auf einem Sessel lag. „Es lässt sich nicht abhängen, Dauerklebefluch", Lily zuckte mit den Achseln als sie Anouks Blicken folgte. „Aber immerhin konnte Tante Hermine einen Stillezauber darüber verhängen, sodass sie nicht mehr bei jedem Geräusch aufwacht und rumschreit" „Aufwacht? Rumschreit? Das ist doch nur ein Bild?!" „Natürlich ist das nur ein Bild, was denkst du denn? Deswegen kann sie aber doch trotzdem rumschreien", Lily schüttelte den Kopf über die dumme Frage. Anouk schaute leicht angegruselt über die Schulter zurück zu dem unheimlichen Bild und folgte Lily die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

„Lily, Schatz, könntest du den Tisch decken?", fragte Mrs. Potter als sie eintraten. In der Küche duftete es herrlich heimelig nach Gemüseeintopf. „Klar. Zu wievielt sind wir denn heute?" „Nur wir drei. Dein Vater hat vorhin eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie auf einer heißen Spur sind und er kurz bei Ron und Hermine mitisst" „Und Teddy?" „Ist sicher bei Fleur" „Mmh. Mein Dad ist nämlich ein Auror. Das sind Schwarzmagierfänger", beantwortete sie Anouks unausgesprochene Frage. „Tante Hermine arbeitet auch im Zaubereiministerium, irgendwas in der Abteilung für zwischenartliche Kommunikation. Und Onkel Ron arbeitet bei Onkel George mit. Und Teddy, das ist Daddys Patensohn, macht auch gerade eine Ausbildung zum Auror. Früher war er oft hier bei uns. Aber seit er mit meiner Cousine Victoire zusammen ist, nicht mehr so oft", erzählte sie während sie Teller und Besteck aus den Schränken kramte. Anouk half ihr es an einem Ende des langen Esstisches auszubreiten. Während des Essens fragte Mrs. Potter sie über ihre Familie aus und Anouk ertappte sich dabei, dass sie sich bei dieser mütterlichen Person so wohl fühlte, dass sie ihr Herz ausschütten konnte und erzählte, dass sie ihren Vater nur von den Titelseiten der Illustrierten kannte und ihre Mutter sich nur um sich selbst kümmerte. Sie erzählte wie sie gestern auf einem ihrer Streifzüge den Grimmauldplatz entdeckt hatte und nicht glauben konnte, was sie sah, sodass sie heute zurückgekommen war, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie selbst eine Hexe war. Als sie in Tränen ausbrach, weil sie einfach überfordert war, legte Lily ihr die Arme um die Schultern und Mrs. Potter kam um den Tisch herum und nahm sie beide in den Arm. „Sch, ist ja gut. Alles ist gut", Mrs. Potter murmelte beruhigende Laute und Lily reichte ihr ein reichlich ramponiertes Taschentuch und sagte: „Du kannst ja jetzt immer zu uns kommen, wenn deine Mommy wieder böse zu dir ist, wir sind ja jetzt Freundinnen. Und bald kommst du sowieso mit nach Hogwarts und musst gar nicht mehr nach Hause" Durch diese Aussicht beruhigt, wischte Anouk sich die Tränen ab und putzte sich verschämt die Nase. „Vielen Dank Mrs. Potter. Es tut mir Leid, dass das passiert ist" „Ach was, es ist gut wenn das mal alles rausgelassen wird. Ich hoffe es geht dir jetzt wieder besser . Man erfährt ja auch nicht jeden Tag aus heiterem Himmel, dass man eine Hexe ist", sie lächelte aufmunternd. Anouk lächelte schüchtern zurück. „Komm Anouk, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer!", rief Lily plötzlich und zog sie auf die Füße. Schon in der Tür blickte sie noch einmal zurück und bekam noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, aber was sie starren ließ, waren die schmutzigen Teller, die gerade von selbst in die Spüle schwebten. „Komm Nuka!", rief Lily ungeduldig vom nächsten Treppenabsatz herunter. Als Anouk ihr folgte, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie gerne viel Zeit in diesem Haus verbringen würde.

Lilys Zimmer lag auf dem zweiten Treppenabsatz. Die Mittagssonne schien durch das Fenster zum Vorgarten. Der Schreibtisch stand in einer Ecke und sah aus als würde er nur als Ablage für Lilys Krimskrams dienen. Das Bett war nicht gemacht, der Kleiderschrank stand offen und zeigte seinen kunterbunten Inhalt. Mehrere Ausgaben einer Zeitschrift namens „Verhext" lagen aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein großer Käfig in dem ein kleiner violetter Pelzball umherrollte und schrill quiekte. Lily fischte einen kleinen Keks aus einer Schachtel, öffnet die Käfigtür und nahm den Pelzball in die Hand. „Das ist Toulouse, er ist mein Minimuff", erklärte sie der faszinierten Anouk, während sie Toulouse den Keks anbot. Eine winzige spitze Schnauze kam zum Vorschein und beschnupperte das Futter bevor er es anknabberte. „Onkel George hat ihn mir letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Er züchtet sie. Ist er nicht süß?", sie betrachtet stolz den Minimuff in ihrer Hand. Anouk streckte vorsichtig einen Finger aus und strich über das zarte Fell des Minimuffs, der sich nicht von seiner Mahlzeit ablenken ließ. Sie nickte.

Die Wände und sogar die Decke des Zimmers waren mit Postern, Postkarten und Fotos beklebt, sodass die gelbe Tapete fast nicht mehr zu sehen war. Und alle abgebildeten Leute bewegten sich, lächelten oder verließen sogar ihre Bilderrahmen. Anouk konnte es gar nicht fassen. „Das sind die Holyhead Harpies, Moms alte Quidditch-Mannschaft", Lily zeigte auf ein besonders großes Poster, das ein großes Spielfeld zeigte. In der Ferne wehten Fahnen auf den drei hohen Torpfosten und Leute in flatternden schwarzen Umhängen zischten auf fliegenden Besen ins Bild und wieder hinaus, während sie sich einen roten Ball zuwarfen. Es sah aus als habe jemand ein Fenster in die Wand geschnitten. „Die Harpies sind die einzige reine Frauenmannschaft. Und das da sind die Schicksalschwestern", dieses Poster zeigte fünf junge Frauen in zerrissen Umhängen, die ihre Musikinstrumente stimmten. „Sie sind inzwischen natürlich nicht mehr so jung und eine ist auch schon tot, gestorben an einer Überdosis Zaubertrankpansch glaube ich, aber ich mag ihre Musik", Lily setzte sich Toulouse auf die Schulter und zeigte auf ein Foto „Das da bin ich mit Al und James" Beide Jungen hatten schwarze Haare, doch der größer lachte breit in die Kamera und seine braunen Augen blitzten belustigt, während er seiner kleinen Schwester die Haare zerwuschelte. Der jüngere schaute mit seinen grünen Augen besorgt auf seine Schwester hinunter und hielt sie an der Hand. Lily, die wahrscheinlich erst sieben oder acht gewesen war, als dieses Bild aufgenommen wurde, lachte sorglos zu ihrem größeren Bruder auf, während sie sich vertrauensvoll an den anderen lehnte. Das Bild neben diesem zeigte eine Familienaufnahme aller fünf Potters. Anouk fiel auf wie sehr der jüngere Sohn seinem Vater ähnelte, der seine Frau liebevoll im Arm hielt und verschämt in die Kamera grinste. Mrs. Potter lachte ausgelassen und zog mit ihrem freien Arm ihren älteren Sohn an sich. Anouk wünschte sich in diesem Moment so sehnlich in das Foto hineinspringen zu können und zu dieser liebevollen Familie zu gehören. Viele andere Fotos zeigten Lily in verschiedenen Alterstufen beim spielen mit einem Jungen mit rotbraunen Locken. „Das ist Hugo", erklärte sie dazu. „Und das ist er mit seiner Familie" Ein großer rothaariger Mann mit langer Nase und neben ihm, lächelnd seine Frau mit einer Mähne braunen Haares. Vor dem Paar standen zwei Kinder. Ein hübsches Mädchen mit roten Haaren und Hugo „Onkel Ron, Tante Hermine und Rose, sie geht mit Al in eine Klasse, allerdings ist sie in Ravenclaw" „Ravenclaw?" fragte Anouk verwirrt. „Achso... Ich habe dir noch gar nicht von den Häusern erzählt. Es gibt vier: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Wenn man zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kommt wird man vom Sprechenden Hut in eines der Häuser gesteckt. Nach Gryffindor kommen die Tapferen und Mutigen, nach Ravenclaw die Klugen, nach Slytherin die Listigen und nach Hufflepuff der Rest. Meine ganze Familie war bis jetzt in Gryffindor, nur Rosie kam nach Ravenclaw. Aber sie ist auch so schlau", Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf ein Foto, das eine füllige rothaarige Frau, die eine geblümte Schürze trug und einen Kochlöffel in Richtung des Fotografen schwang, zeigte. Neben ihr stand ein großer, hagerer Mann, der sie mit liebevollen Blicken musterte. Von seinem ebenfalls roten Haar war nicht mehr viel zu sehen. „Das sind Moms Eltern", sagte Lily, „Sie wohnen im Fuchsbau, in den Ferien bin oft dort mit Hugo, weil wir da Quidditch spielen können. Und das da sind Daddys Eltern. Sie sind gestorben als er noch ein Baby war, aber James und ich sind nach ihnen benannt" Dieses Bild zeigte ein Paar, das umringt von fliegendem Herbstlaub tanzte. Die erste Lily Potter hatte ebenso rote Haare, wie ihre Enkelin und James Potter sah aus wie sein Sohn und dessen Sohn. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte James Potter den Ersten mit seinen drei besten Freunden, von denen einer der Vater von Teddy Lupin war, wie Anouk von der schwatzhaften Lily erfuhr. Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug und als es anfing zu dämmern, kannte Anouk jedes einzelne von Lilys unzähligen Familienmitgliedern.

„Ich muss nach Hause!", rief Anouk erschrocken aus, als sie einen Blick auf die Uhr erhaschte: 9 Uhr schon!

„Oh wie schade, aber du kommst doch morgen wieder, oder?", fragte Lily, als sie vom Boden aufstand. „Auf jeden Fall! Schließlich sind wir ja jetzt Freundinnen. Morgen bringe ich dir Bilder von meiner Familie mit" „Auja! Solche, die sich gar nicht bewegen?" „Ja. Auf Wiedersehen Mrs. Potter", sagte sie artig, als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbeikamen, wo Lilys Mom gemütlich auf dem Sofa saß und die Zeitung durchblätterte. „Auf Wiedersehen Anouk. Ich hoffe, dass du bald wieder kommst. Lily ist immer so allein, wenn die Jungs in der Schule sind" „Ich komme morgen, wenn ich darf" „Natürlich, bis dann"

Am Gartentor verabschiedete sie sich von Lily mit einem Bis morgen, was sie den ganzen Heimweg in Hochstimmung versetzte. Selbst die Gleichgültigkeit ihrer Mutter prallte an ihr ab. Sie hatte eine Freundin, sie hatte eine Zuflucht und sie war eine Hexe. Was machte ihre Mutter da schon aus? Julia saß wieder auf dem Sofa und telefonierte, ein Teller mit Diät-Thunfisch-sandwiches neben sich. Sie nickte ihrer Tochter kaum zu, als diese den Kopf durch die Tür steckte und winkte sie unwirsch wieder hinaus. Anouk zuckte die Schultern, besser als ein Wutanfall.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie wieder früh auf, zog sich leise an und kramt ihr kleines Fotoalbum heraus. Es war natürlich gar nicht mit Lilys riesiger Fotocollage zu vergleichen, aber es barg ein paar schöne Aufnahmen von ihr und ihrem Großvater, Momente an die sie sich gerne erinnerte, sowie einige Zeitungsausschnitte über ihre Eltern.

Auf dem Telefontischchen hinterließ sie eine hastig gekritzelte Nachricht: „Mutter. Ich bin bei meiner Freundin Lily, komme erst spät zurück. Anouk" Sie grinste fröhlich, vor ihr lag ein wunderbarer Tag.

Bei den Potters schien wieder die Sonne. Lily riss direkt nach dem ersten Klopfen die Tür auf. „Da bist du ja! Komm rein!", rief sie und zog Anouk ins Haus. Auf der Treppe kam ihnen ein winziges Geschöpf entgegen. Es hatte riesige fledermausähnliche Ohren und hervorquellende grüne Augen. „Anouk, darf ich vorstellen: Berdy, unsere Hauselfe. Berdy, das ist meine Freundin Anouk, würde es dir etwas ausmachen uns eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen in mein Zimmer zu bringen?", fragte Lily freundlich. „Natürlich, Miss Lily!", zwitscherte die Hauselfe, „Berdy ist es immer eine Freude, sie essen ohnehin viel zu wenig" und damit verschwand sie in Richtung Küche. „Eine Hauselfe??", fragte Anouk erstaunt. „Ja, das sind unsere kleinen Helfer. Sie tun nichts lieber, als uns Menschen zu bemuttern. Als der alte Kreacher vor ein paar Jahren gestorben ist, hat Vater Berdy eingestellt. Es gibt immer noch nicht viele Familien, die eine freie Hauselfe einstellen wollen. Andererseits gibt es auch immer noch nicht viele Hauselfen, die Freiheit nicht als Schmach betrachten." Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer.


End file.
